someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
HIM
There are things that one cannot simply scape HIM is one of them. May 10 My story begins when the world was in ruins the ones who called themselves humans were gone blow themselves up with their desire to rule one another leaving the world a vast wasteland. Those who survived didn’t last long as earth took is time to heal at the time I was just a baby the last of my generation and the last human ever or at least I think so as I haven’t found any other during my travels. The world became natural again without humans to hurt it and destroy it only nature remain growing cows, sheep, pigs, and wolves are animals I have found so far all of them seem radiation free. These are the first I have encounter I don’t know if there is any others left or if I’ll find them. The earth is quite peace full the trees are back to their original height however I think radiation might have affected their structure as they are quite weak and break so easily but it doesn’t matter as long as is sturdy enough to serve as my refugee I’ll keep using the wood. The animals serve me as food and they keep me company their noise distracts me from the feeling of loneliness, I have manage to make friends with the wolves as well I give them food and they seem to be docile and loyal always trying to protect me from any danger I may face. Life is very dull I farm and tend to my animals then I walk around collect wood for my fire and some fruits for dinner I have made myself a little bed sleeping is the only good thing that I look forward as that’s the time I get to dream and find a scape to this dull life. August 14 The several past months have been very interesting as I have improve my skills in both farming and building thing I manage to find some stone to reinforce my house as well as to create a small stove I have put lights all around my house to liven up the place. My animals are in fences now I had a problem with them constantly running away now I don’t have to worry about it though it shouldn’t be the first on my worry list as I have seen some rather strange things like my cows and chickens death with bite marks all over them I assumed is a wild wolf or maybe I have attracted, but lately I’m starting to thing different as last night when I decided to stay up longer than I normally do I saw something at first I thought it was another person. I was excited but I wasn’t able to see his expression really well and since I been alone for a while I decided to let him approached me, that was a terrible mistake I notice his faceless expression followed by a series of groans I realized he wasn’t alone there was at least four more roaming none of them seemed to have any conscious they just walk. The one close to me saw the light and approached he saw my animals and tried to break the fence, I saw in horror but I wasn’t going to stand for it those were my animals and that thing had been killing them I grab a weapon I had just made with wood and stone I used to hit him a bunch of times till the creature died. This was the first time I had contact with this things I stayed up all night watching for them making sure they did not get through my fence until the sun was raising at this point the creatures left almost as if they were scare of the light. I was relief so after writing this entry I decided to get some shut eye. August 30 I was surprise for what I had found a couple days ago those thing that were eating my animals they seemed human were they victims of the radiation left over after the great war?, it seemed so to me. After those creatures appear I notice that there were other whose burns were so deep only little flesh remained on them making them look like some sort of skeletal creatures however unlike the first ones they seem to retain some of their knowledge as I have witness them wield tools and weapons. They are more dangerous and I have carefully evaded them for now I fear that my clothes and the little protection I have crafted will do next to nothing against them, still they seem like the other to dislike the sun so I mostly sleep to try and wait them out. The other big thing I have found is other actual humans nearby they have built themselves house, I decided to visit them but they seem to have some sort of disability as like the creatures they can’t utter words other than weird noises. They are however peaceful and I have done work for them and become friendly with them giving them stuff and in return they give me things they can spare. I have moved my house closer to them as they seem to be unable to defend themselves from the other creatures so I help out killing the slow ones while we all just go inside when the skeletal ones get near. Things have certainly change with these other humans around even though I’m unable to talk to them I still enjoy their happy faces and games the children play during the day. I started farming with them as they had a better build farm than mine so I harvest the crops and made food for everyone things seem to be working out now maybe just maybe I can be happy. As for the hostile creature I have my wolf and trusty blade to help me out so they aren’t as much of a treat as I thought originally, I don’t sleep much anymore I often go days without sleeping in order to keep my community safe but when I sleep it seems quick and peaceful. My sleep cycle is certainly not normal I think I might too have been affected. April 10, I have now discover how to mine for minerals I found some old books and decided to give it a try at first all I found was rock but as I dig deeper I keep finding more and more precious resources although they seem to be scarce probably from all the mining people did before the great war. The mine I have made is been a great help providing really excellent minerals that have make my life a lot easier, well they did until I discover two major things. One was that there were some strange creatures down below they seemed like pigs at first but when they got close I realized those things were some sort of mutated thing they seem to be really quiet and can sneak up on you quick if you aren’t careful the worst part is that they are so full of radiation they can burst at any moment causing a lot of damage to the surrounding. These thing however were manageable I just stay alert and away from them and I’ll be fine but the second thing well that’s a different story all together. I don’t know what to call the second thing so I’ll just use him as he appears to be a male, when I first found him I thought it was another human lost like I was so I decided to approach him when I got close however he seemed to move away. I though he was scare so I decided to leave him be and returned home, the very next day however things didn’t seem right there was a hole a mine small but big enough for me to fit in I knew I didn’t dig it but maybe someone else around the community did so I decided to check it out. The cave was dark and light with dim torches, as I ventured forward I feel a little unease the tunnel was huge something it would take days to build I though as I walked along its path then I saw it was HIM just standing there his back to me I tried to talk to HIM but he didn’t move or speak back. I got closer to him maybe he was hurt, I got close then he turn around his expression was so frightening I turn around and ran as fast and hard as I could hoping I would make it home. June 25 It’s been months since I saw HIM and since that day things have gone downhill, my house my community all burn down to the ground no person survive the fire but me the kids, the adults all trap in their houses when the fired started. This was a hard blow for me I had come to love them all as my family as my friend as the only company I had in the world, I was enraged I didn’t know what started the fire but I was going to find out. As my house was ashes now Chomps ( that’s the name I gave my wolf) decided to move maybe we could find others out, I packed all the supplies I could and began walking and walking till I reached a desert the climate was hot and the desert seemed to be as vast as the sea. There was an ocean near it so I decided to head for it as water regardless if salty or not could help me survive, I purified some as best as I could trying to drain the salt of it not much luck but at least the water could be drink. The next few weeks I spend building a house and trying to find others when my house was done I decided to teach myself how to fish that went well after a couple hooks in my thumps I finally manage to catch something. I was starting to forget HIM and the burn village, but it was as Him waited for me to lower my guard so he could start to mess with my life again, I wasn’t getting much food out of my farm out in the desert so decided to go to a nearby oasis where trees grew, I thought maybe with any luck I would find food oh boy was I wrong. The trees were empty only stumps like if someone had come and pulled all the leaf of them leaving just this wood pillars, this was quite unsettling my heart race and I decided to go back home trying to not look back but when I did I think no I know I could see something out in the distance it was HIM. The next day were not better all the trees I found were in the same condition and there were this things like structures in the water they all were made of mountains of sand pack together all nearby like if HIM was trying to mess with my head. I’m afraid he is coming for me and there is nothing I can do to stop him. December 24, The old society would consider this day holy the day before their god was born but to me this date is the incarnation of evil better now as HIM, he had fuck with my life for months now only letting me catch glimpse of him while he build and pelage around me. The worst part was that he killed chomps, the bastard put a trap I assume for me but chomps was the one who got it he stepped in the weak wood that broke under him and landed him in spring of hot red stuff, I don’t know what it was but it acted like fire and in an instant chomp was gone. This pissed me off I was tired of HIM I wanted to find him to kill him or die but I wanted this little gave to stop, I spend the next month sharpening my weapon and making others. I was going to fight him and this was going to end I put on my protection the best guards I could find on top of my old tattered clothes. The night came and nothing but the others showed up I wasn’t giving up though I lit a fire and waited and waited he decided to show up around midnight, I thought I was ready but his presence make me shiver and shake he stared at me his eyes empty no smile not frown just a blank expression. HIM didn’t move he only looked at me the air got dense I started running I haven’t stop running all I can do is run he isn’t going to stop until I’m dead, but I know I’m not the only one maybe he has done this to others I need to find a way to warn them that why I have writing this letters this maps for you reader. I can hear him get closer and closer the night doesn’t disguise HIM his steps are near all I can think now is to drop and hope you find them; this words are for you and me please listen to them the words are RUN STEVE!!!. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Minecraft Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story